Modern computer systems generally employ a graphical user interface (GUI) provided by a display to interact with a user. The GUI may be used in computers, hand held devices, gaming devices, and other electronic devices, for example.
Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) are often implemented using many drawing layers. For example, each layer of the GUI may be rendered by one or more individual applications independently. A screen composing routine may be employed to compose the layers of the GUI. The screen composing routine can consume a significant amount of processing time for each screen update. When such routines occur at a high frequency, a device's processor may be subject to significant load which may affect overall system performance and GUI responsiveness.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.